Let's build a better future togheter
by MidnightSpecialEdition
Summary: Emmet has been having some troubles after the events of The Lego Movie 2,he fears becoming someone like Rex but he is ready to overcome the ghost of his future self to make the love of his life Lucy happy.But that changed when a mysterious accident occurs in the desert.Will he and his friends be ready to face the new threat or will they fall apart piece by piece?
1. A non so pleasant re-encounter

It has been a couple of months since the events related to Rex Dangervest affected everyone's life and while everyone seemed to be doing good,there still was a certain figure that couldn't put everything behind and move on and that someone was none other than Emmet Brickowski,he has been having a hard time to sleep ever since and while none of his friends noticed because of his false display of optimism the truth was that he was worried most of the time.

During the night Emmet sneaked out of the bed that he shared with Lucy (making sure that he didn't disturb her rest) to spend most of his night time on his two decker couch while listening to the Everything is awesome song ,not only because it was his favorite song of all time but rather because now that he knew that Lucy was the main singer it made his heart melt every time he listened to it. One day while listening to the song at 3 of the morning he decided that he could go for a walk before heading back to bed in order to ease his mind a little bit,it would be ok as long as he came back before Lucy woke up.

After a few minutes of walking Emmet came across none other than Batman himself,he wasn't surprised because,well Batman was a night person.

"Hey kid how's everything going?" Batman asked with an uncharacteristic smile on his face.

Emmet thought about lying for a second but he opted for being honest with his friend.

"Well truth to be told Batman,I'm somewhat worried...for Lucy"

"Is something wrong with her?" Batman asked with concern.

"It's not that" Emmet rushed to say "it's just that...well,I...I want to be a better version of myself to make her happy and avoid becoming someone like" Emmet was then interrupted by a loud thump that came from the distance. Emmet and Batman witnessed how a pile of smoke began to rise from the place where the thump was originated from,it was pretty far away from their current location so Batman called the batmobile that arrived within seconds and they headed to the place in order to investigate the mysterious accident.

Once they arrived Emmet couldn't give credit to what he was seeing,it was like a nightmare becoming a reality,before them was The Rexcelsior partially buried in the wasteland's sand after it's crash and with some flames,smoke and sparks coming out of it, neither of them wasted a second to approach the crater that was formed by the two master builders saw a figure emerge from the smoking debris of the ship "I totally planned that" Rex lied to no one in particular as he walked out of the crash site only to find himself in front of a terrified Emmet and an intimidating Batman.

"You're coming with us" said Batman with a menacing tone and tossed a pair of handcuffs to Emmet "cuff him" he ordered and Emmet complied."We will take him to the Batcave,we have to hurry while everyone is still sleeping,we wouldn't want to make everyone panic,we have to figure out why he's back before telling the others" Emmet just nodded in agreement.

\- A few minutes later at the Batcave-

Emmet saw Batman meditating intensely on his chair for quite a while now surprised that he have not began an interrogation upon Rex yet,so he finally decided to ask:

"Is something wrong Bruce?"

"I would think so Emmet,why did he just let us capture him without a fight,even more so without even saying a single word?,I was going to ask him straight away but from what I've heard about him I might need something else to make him talk"

" I really don't know why he came with us just like that without a fight,last time he almost broke me,he probably would have killed me if I wasn't him"

"If I may interrupt" said Rex from his cell "the reason of why I gave up without a fight it's because this time I came to avoid a catastrophe not to cause one,I want to warn you about"

"Let me stop you right there" Batman interrupted "Why would we have a reason to believe that you have good intentions and this is not some kind of overly complex plan of revenge?"

"Well in the first place,if my intentions were seeking revenge I would have brought my velociraptors with me,I didn't and second I could have just crashed my ship right into the city"

Emmet then joined the conversation "but you don't have a reason to exist,Lucy destroyed your time machine and came back for me,you are not supposed to be here"

"I would wish that I didn't have a reason to exist kid" Rex replied with a visible tone of sadness making Emmet feel pity for him but Batman was not buying any of it.

"Enough of your games!,you will tell us why you are here in this exact moment!".

Lucy was worried,when she woke up she noticed the absence of her boyfriend on their bed,the kitchen or any other part their house,she thought that maybe he went out to get her something for breakfast,after all that was something very sweet that she could easily picture him doing but after waiting for him to return for a couple of hours the image of him walking in with a wide smile and something to eat it became just a hope that died after the clock announced that it was midday she thought that maybe he could have planned to hang around with Benny,Metal Beard,Bad cop,Unikitty or maybe even Sweet Mayhem and he simply forgot to tell her but after she headed out and asked all of them about Emmet they said that neither of them have seen him nor Batman for that matter making her deduce that they must have being somewhere together,after hours of all of them searching for the construction worker and the dark knight the quest came to an end once everyone saw both of them traveling together in the batmobile,batman stepped out with Emmet when he saw everyone gathered around the vehicle.

Batman had his usual serious expression painted on his face but Emmet on the other hand was wearing a tired expression complemented with a pair of eye what everyone was going to ask him Batman stated "We will explain everything to everyone in due time but for now the kid needs some rest,also I need to have some equipment ready for all of us so we can be properly prepared for the exploration,so Wildstyle you take him home and make sure that he has a good sleep and something to eat afterwards,everyone else we are going to the Batcave and Wildstyle if you happen to come across Mayhem tell her to call me,I haven't been able to contact her and my queen told me that she is not aware of Mayhem´s current whereabouts"

Lucy was going to protest about going to the Batcave too so she could know what was that exploration all about,but she thought that Emmet's wellbeing was more important right now so she took him to their house while everyone else went with Batman.


	2. I ll take good care of you

Lucy took Emmet back to their house and she carefully laid him on the couch ordering him to get some rest but he told her that he was too worried to sleep. This made her become concerned for him so she began to stroke his hair gently while she gave him smalls peeks on his cheeks relaxing him just enough to make him succumb to his tiredness.  
Having Batman's words present and with Emmet already sleeping she went out to get some food for him. While traveling across the city she came across Sweet Mayhem.  
"Wildstyle,have you found Emmet yet?"  
"Yeah,I'm actually on my way to get him some food,the poor guy haven't eat anything since yesterday and Batman told me that he didn't have much time to sleep either so I left him resting back at home"  
"I see,do you mind if I tag along on your quest?"  
"It's not really a quest but some company would be nice"  
After getting some waffles and a couple of coffee cups from the local cafeteria both girls made their way back to Emmet's place.  
"Would you like to come in Mayhem?"  
"I would love" a beeping sound coming from Mayhem's helmet interrupted her. She was receiving a call.  
"Yes,my queen,I will give assistance to Batman,I'll be there as soon as possible,Mayhem out."  
"I'm sorry Wildstyle but it seems like Batman requires me for something related to a spaceship,he has the space man helping him already but he wants to see if I can assist them in some way"  
"Oh yeah,he told me to ask you to contact him for that,I totally forgot,I can't get Emmet out of my head".  
"Don't worry about it,worry about Emmet and make sure that he is ok,I'll leave you for now" said Mayhem before blasting off.  
It was nighttime already and Emmet finally woke up pretty agitated after sleeping for almost 24 hours,he had a nightmare in which Rex used his master breaker abilities to destroy everything he used to care for,including Lucy and this caused Emmet's heart to feel super heavy and experience pain as well,a sickening feeling invaded his whole body once he realized that Rex didn't told him or Batman anything relevant about his intentions and a thousand of bad scenarios began to play on his mind. He then felt a pair of arms that hugged him tightly and a face that was rubbing against his own,he couldn't help but smile and the awful feeling was quickly replaced with one of pure joy.  
"I'm so glad that you are finally awake,I was super worried about you"  
"I'm sorry Lucy,I didn't mean to worry you,I just"  
Emmet couldn't finish his sentence because his lips were met with hers,after broking the kiss she said "don't worry,i'm just glad that you are finally ok,come on,I have the table ready,it's dinner time" Emmet stomach growled before he could say anything so Lucy offered him her hand and brought him to the table where he began to joyfully eat some waffles with her.  
After they finished eating he asked her to join him for another nap,she was tired so she accepted and the two of them rested in each other's arms for the rest of the night and Emmet murmured in his sleep "I want to stay like this with you forever" this caused a wide smile to form on the sleeping Lucy.  
Some hours later a knock on the door woke up Lucy but not Emmet, she checked the hour on her phone. It was 5 a.m. and she answered the door somewhat reluctantly. Batman,Mayhem,Unikitty and Benny were outside and she greeted them with a wide smile but the gesture was not returned by any of them.  
"You start to look a lot like Batman guys,why are all of you so serious?".  
"Well,we don't know all the details yet but,it would be more easy to show you than to tell you" said Unikitty.  
"We don't want to alarm you but we have a big problem on our hands,a problem as big as my fortune and I don't want to brag but I do have an enormous fortune" Batman said the last part with a huge smile full of pride on his face.  
"Ok, I'll wake Emmet up "  
"Actually it would be better if you don't" said Benny "this is something that we should keep to ourselves until we know all the details".  
"Ok...guys, you are starting to scare me, what is this problem all about, what's happening?" Lucy asked.  
"You'll see" Mayhem answered.  
"By the way Wildstyle,did Emmet told you something about what we saw the night I brought him home?" Batman asked.  
"Not really, he just told me that he was too worried to sleep, afterwards we didn't really talk about it"  
"I see, well I guess that this is a seeing to believe situation so let's get going" said Batman.  
"Wait!, we are forgetting something!" Unikitty screamed "one of us have to stay behind to distract Emmet".  
"You're right, it is of vital importance that Emmet doesn't find out about our discoveries,at least for the moment, one of us have to stay to distract him,so who will stay? Batman asked  
"Well, I think that I should stay" said Unikitty "that place gives me chills".  
"Wait just a second, what are you guys talking about?, what place? and why can't Emmet know about it?".  
"Because our discoveries are quite unsettling to say the least and the kid might not be ready for it, if he sees what we saw he could go over the edge and i'm sure that none of us want that". Batman explained. "And Wildstyle, you might want to use something more fitting for an exploration".  
"Ok, Unikitty come in and make yourself comfortable and guys I'll be back in a minute there are some items that I need to take with me".  
After gathering her desert gear Lucy followed everyone to the wastelands where she saw the gigantic spaceship that was partially engulfed by the sand, it was blue but the color was quickly being replaced by the silver of the metal underneath the painting that was being washed out by the sun and sand.  
They all went inside and upon reaching what it looked like a storage room Batman finally told Lucy that the ship was property of Dangervest and that he was back leaving her shocked and terrified.  
"Where is he? " she asked in a raspy voice.  
"At the Batcave, I asked Green Lantern to watch him to make sure that he won't try anything funny. Benny, can you show Wyldstyle the items that we found, please?".  
Emmet opened his eyes upon hearing someone laugh and he noticed a guest that he was not waiting for watching the TV right in front of him.  
"It's not that I'm not happy to see you Unikitty but what are you doing here?".  
Surprised Unikitty turned around to face Emmet and smiled as wide as she could to avoid raising any suspicion on Emmet.  
"Wyldstyle had to take care of some urgent errands but she didn't want to leave you alone, so she send me to make sure that you were ok and to keep you company" Unikitty lied knowing that Emmet couldn't know about the current quest of their friends.  
"I see, well where did she go?,if we hurry we might catch up with her" Emmet said enthusiastically.  
"I think we should leave her alone...because...she went with our friends and they might want to catch up about how life has being like recently after all the changes".  
"Ok, I guess that's fair enough, then what should we do then?, just wait for them to come back?".  
"Yes in the meantime we could just catch up as well, right?".  
"I guess so".  
Unikitty smiled knowing that she was keeping Emmet occupied just as she was told to.

-At the Rexcelsior-

"When Emmet and I captured Rex he didn't resist at all...that gave me a bad feeling about his intentions, even more so he said that he came back to avoid an upcoming catastrophe and even though I theorize that all of this is just a setup from Dangervest to trick Emmet into becoming him, I can't close to the possibility of not checking out if he's telling the truth. If he is lying we have to figure out a way to erasing him from our timeline and in the unlikely case that what he says it's truth, then we have an even bigger problem to worry about...we don't know the full story yet but we found all of this locked away on a vault inside the ship and we are just even more lost than before".  
Batman explained to Wildstyle and then he proceeded to put the items right in front of her and she couldn't give credit to what she was seeing.  
Some of their personal belongings were there but they seemed heavily damaged, she held and analyzed all of them one by one.  
The first object was a batarang that had many scratches on it and was all rusty, there was also a very familiar blue astronaut helmet with a big fissure on it ,Mayhem's helmet was there as well or at least half of it as the other half was nowhere to be found, a pair of pink sunglasses were there and it was very likely that they belonged to a certain cat, a pirate hat with many cuts on it  
and...her own clothes?. She contemplated her very own jacket which was missing one of it's sleeves and it had some burn marks and the final object was Emmet's orange vest that was in similar conditions to her jacket and she held it close to her chest instinctively while she closed her eyes as she began to think about the man she loved but she was soon interrupted by Batman's voice.  
"With the collective effort of the batcave's computers and the ones of my spaceship we got access to this ship's mainframe,there are some archives here that are apparently Dangervest's personal log. We will watch them and maybe then we can figure out his true intentions." Mayhem explained.  
Batman then ordered Benny to play the first log of the ship.  
The astronaut complied and using the ship's control panel he projected a video on one of the few screens of the ship that have survived the crash.


	3. A heroine arrives

The screen showed nothing but static, everyone tought that it was because of the damage took by the ship, but unaware to them a hidden figure lurking in the shadows was remotely controlling the ship's screens.

Everyone expected to see Dangervest's

face on the ship's video log, but they were all left surprised when instead of the former time traveler face a woman with a pair of pink dark goggles and a light blue scarf with little blood taints covering her face appeared on screen, none of her features were shown except for her black hair.

"For whoever that finds this video, don't trust the villain, don't trust the fake hero. Dangervest has to be stopped, just like him I'm a time traveler. A survivor of his second attempt of destroying us all. My name is Dangerstyle, I'm a survivor of the Tako Tuesday and the Armamageddon, I don't know how or why Dangervest returned so I took it as my mission to stop him, unfortunately for everyone I failed and so did our former heroes before me,

please stop him at any cost, don't let him deceive you, he's still the bad guy and he destroyed everyone that stood on his way.

The video ended with a black screen that had the mysterious woman's scream as audio while the sound of a laser gun shoot and a velociraptor's hiss could be hear.

"Why would Rex have this warning message on his ship?" Lucy asked. "And did...did he kill that poor soul?".

"The answer is quite easy, he doesn't" Batman replied "Someone stole the Rexcelcior's signal and transmitted this, and that someone is right here, get ready for anything everyone".

-At Emmet's house-

"Are you totally serious about what you said Emmet?". Unikitty asked with tears forming on her eyes.

"I am but please keep it as a secret, no one can know about this, specially Lucy".

"I won't tell Emmet, love is something that is better to leave on his natural flow, although I gotta said that you took quite a while to finally do that, I mean after five years of dating Wildstyle I would tought that you would have done it by the year or so".

"That's something that can't be rushed Unikitty, I imagine you would have known better".

-Rexcelsior-

"So, are you gonna hide on the shadows all night?, should we go looking for you?" Batman said in an intimidating tone.

"That won't be necessary, it's just that you don't see your future or your death everyday".

Exiting the shadows the same woman from the video showed up.

"Did you transmitted that warning?" Lucy asked.

"I didn't...yet, for what I saw I couldn't have, I mean, I wouldn't be here of that was the case, but just as I said I'm a time traveler, so I could have transmitted this in the future".

Batman quickly contacted Green Lantern to know Dangervest's status but with no response.

"We gotta get back to the batcave quickly, Wyldstyle go back to Emmet and Unikitty, protect him from any possible attack, you stranger we need to clarify your situation but first we need your assistance". Batman said somewhat worried.

"Working with such legendary figures, it would be my pleasure" said the mysterious newcomer.


End file.
